In The Still Of The Night
by quietandmellow
Summary: Cuddy has been attacked and House must help her to heal. Huddy.
1. I'll Be There

**I'll Be There**

House was sleeping was he heard his phone go off. It was 8:50 at night. He had just solved a really tough case and he had been up for almost 48 hours. He rolled over and ignored it. House knew it wasn't the hospital because no one left a voice mail. Then his phone went off again.

"Son of a bitch," House said as he grabbed the phone off the nightstand. "What?" House said when he answered the phone. Not a sound came over the line. "You have 5 seconds to speak before I hang up," he said. House then could hear something over the line. When House listened closer, he thought it sounded like someone was sobbing. He looked down at the phone to see the number of who was calling him, but it was an unknown number.

House then figured out who he thought it was calling him when he heard a baby start crying. "Cuddy?" House asked over the phone. "You need to answer me."

"House," Cuddy whispered through her tears.

"Where are you?" House asked in a panic. "Are you okay?"

"No," Cuddy said softly.

"Tell me where you are," House said.

"The mall," Cuddy said. House rushed to the front the door and slipped on some shoes and grabbed his keys. He left so fast that he didn't notice that he had left his cane until he was already driving.

"What side of the mall are you are Cuddy?" House asked. Cuddy didn't answer him. All he could hear was Rachel crying.

"Is Rachel okay?" House asked Cuddy.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "Where are you at the mall?" House asked.

"North side," Cuddy said.

"I am coming as fast as I can," House said. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yes," Cuddy said with louder sobs. House felt the rage run through his body.


	2. I'll Help You

**I'll Help You**

House kept talking to Cuddy the whole way to the mall. When he got there, he saw her car, but he could not see her. "Where are you?" House asked.

"Phone booth," Cuddy said quietly. House walked over to the nearest phone booth and saw Cuddy sitting in it holding Rachel. Cuddy had a black eye and cuts on her face. House also noticed that her shirt was ripped open and he could see some scratches on her chest. House leaned down next to her, but she didn't even look up.

"Cuddy?" House said to her softly. House touched her arms and Cuddy's body instinctively jumped away from him.

"I won't hurt you," House said. "We need to call the police."

Cuddy nodded her head to tell him that was fine.

"You and Rachel should go sit in my car," House said. "It's warmer in there." House helped Cuddy rise to her feet while she held Rachel. He walked her over to his car and helped her get into the backseat. He then called the cops. After he got off the phone, he got into the backseat with Cuddy. House just sat next to her and did not say anything. They stayed sitting in silence until the cops came, each looking down at Rachel. House got out first and told them everything that he knew. They then said that they needed to speak to Cuddy. House went to get her out of the car.

"Cuddy, the officer needs to speak to you." Cuddy did not move an inch. "You have to do this Cuddy. I will be right next to you if you want. Let me hold Rachel." Cuddy reluctantly handed Rachel over to House. Cuddy slowly got out of the car and walked over to the cop car. House followed her carrying Rachel.

"I am Officer Michael Wadsworth," he said. "I need you to tell me what happened tonight. First, I would like to get you to the hospital to get you checked out, okay?" Cuddy nodded her head yes. Wadsworth escorted her to the back of his car because her car needed to be examined for any evidence. House got in the back of the car with her. They drove to Princeton General hospital because House told him not to go to the hospital where they worked. When they got to the hospital, House told Cuddy that he would wait outside as she was examined, but she told him to stay.

"Okay," House said to her. He followed her into the room and Cuddy got changed behind a curtain. A nurse took her clothes and put them in an evidence bag. Cuddy then sat down on the exam table. She looked over at House who was now holding a sleeping Rachel.

The doctor came in and gave Cuddy her exam. Cuddy would start crying every once in awhile, but she would tell the doctor to continue. House felt the ache in his heart. He hated that someone had caused her so much harm. He wanted to comfort her, but he did not know how. Rachel started to cry a little during the exam and Cuddy looked at her, turning her focus away from the exam and onto her daughter. House started rocking her against his body and rubbing her back. She calmed down fairly quickly. Cuddy then looked House in the eye. She could see his worry.

After the exam was done, Cuddy spoke with the officers about what happened. She said that she had just left the mall and was putting Rachel in her car seat when she felt someone punch her in the back.

House went and held Cuddy's hand when she began to shake. Cuddy then said she felt the man wrap his left hand around her mouth and pulled her down to the ground. He then quickly sat on her back to keep her pinned to the ground. Cuddy said the man then flipped her around so that she was on her back and started trying to take her clothes off. She told them that she tried her hardest to fight him off, but the man had to weigh at least 200 pounds. Cuddy said she was able to get him off her for a brief second when she was able to knee him in the stomach, but he quickly grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the eye. He then grabbed her by the neck, cutting off her oxygen. Cuddy said she thought she must have passed out, because the next thing she remembered was waking up to the sound of Rachel screaming. Cuddy had crawled to the car and got her and then went and called House.

"We will get him," Wadsworth said to Cuddy. "Will she be going home with you?" He asked House.

"Yes," House said.

"I will call you tomorrow," Wadsworth said. "Everything will be alright." He then left the exam room.

Cuddy reached out her hands for House to give her Rachel. House gave her to Cuddy.

"I am going to stay with you Cuddy," House said.

Cuddy looked up at House. "They could have taken her," Cuddy said. "I didn't protect her."

"She is fine and everything will be fine," House said. He knew how Cuddy felt because at the moment he hated himself for not protecting her.

_A/N: Please review. My life depends on it._


	3. I'll Stay By Your Side

**I'll Stay By Your Side**

"Let's get you two home," House said to Cuddy. House called a cab to take them to her house. The cops said that he could get his car tomorrow after they checked it for any evidence since Cuddy had sat in it after her attack. House limped next to Cuddy as they walked to the cab. He had finally noticed that he had left his cane at home.

As they drove to Cuddy's house, no one said a word. When they arrived at her house, House unlocked the door and they all walked in. Cuddy went into the kitchen and got the stuff out to give Rachel her bath. House stood in the doorway and watched her. He felt like he wasn't even really in the house and he was watching her through a hidden camera because she acted like she and Rachel were the only ones there. House smiled when he saw Cuddy smile when Rachel splashed some water in her face. This was the first time that he actually got to see Cuddy being a mom. _She is good at it,_ House thought to himself.

After the bath, House followed Cuddy as she headed towards Rachel's room to dry the baby off. He watched intently as she patted her dry and put her nighties on. Cuddy then sat down in a chair and gave Rachel her bottle. After a few minutes, House noticed the tears run down Cuddy's face. He limped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wanted her to know that she was not alone and he had seen Wilson do this before to comfort people. He would be there for her. After Rachel was done with her bottle and closed her eyes to sleep, House bent down and took her out of Cuddy's hands. Cuddy watched him as he put her down in her crib.

"You need to go to bed," House said to Cuddy as he turned around to look at her. Cuddy nodded and got up from the chair and went to her room. Cuddy grabbed some of her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. House followed Cuddy into her room and sat down at the end of Cuddy's bed and waited for her to leave the bathroom. When she hadn't come back out in 15 minutes, House got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cuddy?" House asked. He got no answer. He turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked and opened the door. Cuddy was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. "Come on," House said as he guided her back into her room. He then helped Cuddy into her bed and slide under her covers.

"Call me if you need anything," House said as he walked to the door to shut off the light.

"House," Cuddy said, stopping in his tracks. "Please don't go." House walked over and shut off the light and then walked back to Cuddy's bed.

"I am here," House said. He laid down on top of the covers next to her. Cuddy rolled over to his side and laid her head on his shoulder.

House woke up later that night from the sound of the shower. He looked at the clock and it was 4 o'clock in the morning. He rolled out of bed and gently knocked on the bathroom door and then opened it a tiny bit.

"Are you okay Cuddy?" House asked her. Cuddy jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

"No," Cuddy said to him in a monotone voice as she stood under the water. House peeked into the bathroom to make sure that the shower curtain was closed and then he walked in.

"What do you need me to do?" House asked Cuddy. House knew that he was not good at helping people.

"I don't remember a lot of it," Cuddy said.

"You passed out," House said talking to the curtain. "That probably is a good thing."

"I'm scared," Cuddy said with tears starting to flow down her face.

"It's okay," House said. "You are safe."

"What if they never catch him?" Cuddy asked. "How do you live, House, knowing that the person who shot you is still out there? He could come get you at any second."

"It is hard at first," House said. "The fear eventually goes away." House still was a little freaked out that there was a maniac on the loose, but he did not want to tell Cuddy that.

"I don't think it will ever go away," Cuddy said.

"It will take some time," House said.

"I don't think I will ever be able to go back to the mall," Cuddy said. "I don't know if I can even go back outside."

"You take as much time as you need," House said. "Right now, though, you need to get out of the shower before you turn into a prune."

"I can still feel his hands on me," Cuddy said. She looked down at the bruises on her body.

"You need to get some sleep Cuddy," House said. "I'll go make you some warm milk." House left the bathroom so she could get out without worrying about him seeing her. Seeing Cuddy naked was the last thing on House's mind. He really wanted to call Wilson and ask him what to do, but he didn't want to tell anyone in case Cuddy didn't want anyone to know. He went into the kitchen and made her the warm milk.

When he came back into her room, he was happy to here that the shower was off, even though she was still in the bathroom. House then heard Rachel start to let out quite sobs. He put down the milk and went into Rachel's bedroom. House leaned over the crib and looked down at her. When she saw House, she started making more sobbing noises. House could tell it was a plea to pick her up. "You are a little bossy," House said as he picked her up into his arms. "I guess you get that from your mother."

House gently rocked her in his arms. Rachel's sobs quieted down. She reached up her little hand and touched House's scruffy chin. She crept touching, not used to the feeling. House smiled at the look on her face. He could tell that she was tying to register what she was feeling.

House turned around when he heard the floorboards in the hallway. "She was crying," House said to Cuddy as she looked at them. "She is okay." Cuddy walked over to him and took the baby out of his arms and held her.

"She likes to be held," Cuddy said.

"Just like any woman," House said. He saw the slight smile form on Cuddy's face.

"Why do you think he attacked me, House?" Cuddy asked him, looking him dead in the eye. "I was minded my own business putting my baby into her car seat."

"I don't know," House said. If he ever found him, he would make sure that he asked him before he beat him to death. House and Cuddy watched Rachel as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"She isn't much of a crier," House said. "Most babies her age would have woken us up a couple times tonight."

"Tonight might have freaked her out," Cuddy said. "She also might be comforted with you here."

**Please review if you want more.**


	4. I'll Be Around

**I'll Be Around**

"You can tell that she is still young," House said. "She hasn't turned against me yet."

"Hopefully you will never do anything to her that will cause her to turn against you," Cuddy said.

"I'll give it my best shot, but I will not make any promises."

Cuddy put Rachel back into her crib. She then headed back into her room. House followed her in. Cuddy crawled back under the covers. She looked at House who was standing in the doorway.

"Don't look at me like that," Cuddy said.

"Like what?" House asked.

"That pity look."

"Sorry," House said. "I know what it is like to get that look."

"I give you that look sometimes, don't I?"

"Yeah," House said. "I know it is because you care, though." Cuddy knew that was House's way of saying that he was giving her that look because he cared. "Go back to bed," House said. House turned out the light and walked back over to the bed. He lay back down on the covers. Cuddy moved over next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

House barely got anymore sleep that night. Every time Cuddy would slightly move, he would wake up in case she needed him.

House woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone going off. He went into the hallway and then answered it.

"This is Dr. Isaac calling regarding Lisa Cuddy," the doctor said when House answered the phone.

"Did you get her tests back?" House asked him.

"Yes," Isaac said. "Everything looks to be fine. Everything came back negative."

"Thank you," House said.

"Feel free to call me if you need anything," Isaac said as he hung up the phone. House breathed a sigh of relief. He wished that now they would catch the bastard that did this to her.

House heard Rachel making noises in her room. He went in there and looked down at her. She was wide awake looking at her Winnie-The-Pooh mobile spinning around. She gave off a loud coo when she saw House.

"You got this adorable thing down pat," House said he reached down and picked her up. He immediately regretted it when he realized that she needed her diaper changed. "You are two months and you haven't learned how to use the potty yet?" House said to her as he carried her over to the changing table. "You are lucky that I have seen people's flesh falling off, so I don't think this is that gross."

Rachel kept making cooing sounds as House changed her. "I see that you are a morning person. That will change when you become a doctor."

After he was done changing her diaper, House changed her into a shirt that had a picture of Joe Cool on it.

"You hungry?" House asked her. Rachel just looked at him and smiled. "I will take that as a yes." House carried Rachel into the kitchen and got a bottle of her formula out. "You are quite the eater," House said as Rachel starting sucking on her bottle.

House just looked at Rachel as she ate. He couldn't believe that he had actually been one of those things. House's focus soon turned off Rachel when he heard a noise coming from another room. House walked from the kitchen to the main hall and could tell the noise was coming from Cuddy's room. House put down the bottle and limped towards her room. When he made it to her room, House heard Cuddy whimpering. He could tell that she was having a bad dream. House sat down on the side of the bed and shook her lightly

"Cuddy," House said quietly trying to wake her, but making sure that he did not scare her. When Cuddy opened her eyes, House could see the fear in them. "You were having a bad dream."

Cuddy had been having a bad dream, but she knew that everything had not been a dream. House sitting in her house holding Rachel was a confirmation of that. "It's okay," House said to her.

Cuddy sat up and looked at Rachel lying in House's arms looking up at her.

"I need to change her diaper," Cuddy said.

"I already did it," House said.

"You changed a diaper?" Cuddy asked.

"It's not rocket science," House said. "I fed her too."

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"You have always been there for me when things went wrong," House said. "I thought I should repay the favor." Rachel started to fuss a little. "I think she wants mommy to burp her." Cuddy took Rachel from House's arms and put her over her shoulder to burp her.

"I need you right now House," Cuddy said. "I don't know if I am strong enough to do this alone right now."

"I'm here," House said.

**I know this is not the longest chapter, but I am having a little writer's block for this story. I just need to write out a plan for where I want to go. Please review if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
